Many users may discover, explore, and/or interact with content through search interfaces. For example, a search engine may provide a user with search results such as images, websites, videos, or other content relevant to a search query submitted by the user to the search engine. The search results may be displayed as a list comprising search result titles, search result URLs, and/or search result snippets. A search result snippet may comprise a short fragment of text (e.g., a caption) that provides relevance cues about the search result to the user. For example, a car website search result may comprise a car website title, a car website URL, and a short snippet describing the car website. In this way, the user may efficiently review and explore the search results.